The Invite
by PGerv214
Summary: After graduating from the academy Mikan and Natsume are best friends for 3 years What happens when he suddenlly ignores her for a year then she receives his wedding inviation in the mail what will she do when the love of her life is getting married?


_**So I got this idea the same night I got the "when you disappear" story. It's totally irrelavant to what we were doing, but I still came up with it and I loved it. Mostly because if this were to happen to me, this is how I'd react XD Please read and review and enjoy! I do not own Gakuen Alice :D**_

**Mikan's POV**

The day we left the academy was a sad day, many people left to move to places all over the world. We told Ruka and Natsume about our village, which we were returning to, and Ruka found it amazing and decided he wanted to become a vet and work in our town.

Considering there was a great school in the city not to far from us, he started attending that school to become a vet, while Natsume decided to attend that school to become a docter. Hotaru decided to focus on her inventions, so we all moved to our little town, and bought our own little apartments.

Considering our old school in the village had a shortage of teachers, I studied to become a gym teacher so I could work at the school. Everything was going great. Hotaru traveled to many places because of her inventions, while Ruka did house calls to heal injured animals around the village.

Because they were so busy, me and Natsume hung out a lot. Every day we got lunch together and talked. We slowly became great friends, and he became my best friend, next to Hotaru of course. I could tell him everything...well...almost everything.

What I couldn't tell him was that ever since we were eleven, I had fallen hopelessly in love with him. I even found myself day dreaming about him while I watched my students play games like soccer and basket ball. It was nerve racking.

Well the whole friendship thing quickly changed however. Last time we hung out, was at a small coffee shop. We were talking about our jobs and what we hoped for in the future. Of course I hid the fact that I wanted to be his girlfriend.

It was strange, because the entire time, he had an amused glint in his eyes, like he was thinking of something extremely entertaining. I even caught him smirk at nothing a couple of times. I couldn't catch what was going through his mind at the time.

Yeah...that was a year ago. After that, he packed up his things and moved, without a word. When I asked Ruka about it, he didn't know what was going on either. I tried to call him on his cell phone, but he never answered or called me back. I slowly started to lose patience.

Right now I am sitting in my living room, watching a movie with a bowl of pop corn and a nice fire in the fire place. I found that I need constant entertainment to stop myself from crying, but as I watched I couldn't help but cry every time the male protagonist kissed the female protagonist.

Why did he leave like that? Why? It was so unfair! I never even got to tell him how I feel. Hotaru tried to console me every now and then when she was home from her travels, but not even that was enough. She even tried to locate him for me.

One time she even believed she found him, so she boarded a plan and went there, seeing if it was really him. When she came back, she told me she had no luck, but something was different about her, and I still don't know what that is to this day.

I looked at the clock and yawned. It was late, so I decided I should get to bed so I didn't wake up too late. After all, I was determined to hang out with Hotaru some time tomorrow before she traveled to Paris to host one of her auctions.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt slightly groggy and incoherent. I got up and took a shower. Knowing a lot of reporters will swarm around Hotaru, I put on a pink spaghetti strap dress, with a V neck that showed clevage, and reached mid-thigh, revealing my long creamy legs. After all I didn't want to embarass her.

I pulled on white strapy heels and a thin white jacket. I pulled my hair back in a half pony tail using a pink bow and put on some strawberry flavored lip gloss and a little bit of mascara. I then put on a silver locket, encrusted with small diamonds. Inside the locket was a picture of me and Natsume, along with two small stones. The stones filled one side of the locket, forming into a heart shape. One stone was orange and the other was red.

These stones were me and Natsume's alice stones. He gave me the locket for my sixteenth birthday, and I put the picture and stones inside, after shaping them for hours. I sighed, then finished getting ready. When I was positive I was presentable, I went outside and got the mail.

I started looking through the mail, then something caught my eye. It was a small white envelope, but that's not what surprised me, what surprised me was the name of who mailed it. Natsume Hyuuga. I starred at it shocked before I dropped the rest of the mail and tore the envelope open.

I almost screamed in horror when I saw the content of the letter. I couldn't even get by the first couple of words "_You are invited to the wedding of Natsume Hyuuga and-"_ after that I stopped reading. I was furious, in denial...but mostly..I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest.

"HOTARU!" I screamed and headed to her house. I banged on the door, and listened intently as I heard foot steps coming towards the door. The door opened slowly and I looked up to see a tired looking Ruka. "I need to speak to Hotaru" I said and stormed in. I went into the kitchen, with Ruka behind me, to see Hotaru eating breakfast at the table.

"He's getting married!" I yelled and she looked up in surprise and shock, she clearly didn't know who I was talking about. "NATSUME! He's getting married!" I yelled, not even noticeing the tears falling from my eyes.

"That's absurd!" she said and I handed her the envelope and she and Ruka starred at it. At first they were shocked, but then, an extremely angry expression crossed Hotaru's face, while Ruka threw his hand over his mouth before he started laughing hysterically. To say I was confused was an understatement.

_**BAKA BAKA BAKA**_

"OW!" I screamed as I crashed into the walll. I rubbed my head before looking up and Hotaru who had this deadly aura revolving around her. She calmly placed her baka gun on the table and folded her hands in front of her.

"Mikan...do you know who this person is?" she asked and I glared at her. I mean why did she hit me with her baka gun if she was just going to ask a question like that? Maybe perhaps she just needed to let her anger out and I was an easy target.

"Of course not! He's ignored me for the past year! and apparantly he's been in Hawaii!" I said, pointing at the return address in the corner of the envelope. She pinched the bridge of her nose before pulling something I didn't see out of the envelope.

"Here, this was in the envelope, it's a note from Natsume telling you to meet him at the coffee shop down the street in an hour" she said and handed me the envelope and the note. "Don't talk to me until you know why I hit you with my Baka Gun" she said and with that, I pouted and left.

I don't get it? What was there to figure out? One of my best friends and the love of my life was getting married to some girl I didn't know after he ignored me for a year. That jerk, the arrogant, selfish, jerk! I attempted to wipe my tears but they were easily replaced by new ones.

I didn't even realize I was hysterical. I went inside and sat on my couch, attempting to stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks. It took the entire hour for me to stop crying, by my eyes were still red along with my cheeks and nose.

I stood up and fixed my dress and hair, before I started walking towards the small coffee shop on the corner. I walked in and saw him sitting at a booth, his feet propped up on the bench next to him, reading a manga.

I took a deep breath and walked over to the booth and sat down across from him. He looked up, blinked before smirking and sitting up straight and pulling his feet back on the floor. He placed the manga in his back pocket.

"Hey Polka, what do you think of the news?" he asked blankly and I glared at him and crossed my arms and looked away from him. "You've been crying...what's wrong?" he asked and I couldn't stop the tears from pouring out again.

"What's wrong? We've been friends since we were ten! We're 24! And then out of no where you ignore me for a year! Then I recieve a wedding invitation in the mail saying your marrying some girl I've never met before! And you want to know why I was crying!" I said and I looked at him to see he looked shocked. Then, just like Hotaru, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before looking at me again.

"Mikan..Did you even read the invitation?" he asked, and amused glint evident in his eyes. I brushed the tears away and nodded and he smirked. "Look again" he said and I glared at him before taking the letter and reading the invitation out loud.

"_Your are invited to the wedding of Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura on the-" _I said but froze. I re-read the line over and over again, trying to make sense of what it said. "Mikan Sakura? Who the heck is that! Her name..it's so familiar!" I said and he laid his head on the table.

"Okay...how about this. What is your name?" he asked, and I starred at him, unsure where this was going. I mean what did my name have to do with this? Was he just trying to get out of trouble by taking my mind off of the issue?

"My name, Mr. Know-it-all is Mikan Sakura, get that Mikan-" I said but stopped. I looked at the invitation again and read the name again. Then I felt him place his fingers under my chin and lift my gaze up before he kissed me feverishly on the lips. I instantly felt light headed and found myself kissing him back.

"Mikan, I love you, and this, was a way if proposing...I just wanted to have a little fun with it" he whispered when we pulled apart and I gaped at him, unable to find the words I wanted to say. Yes I was still angry he scared me like that, but instead of telling him off, I squealed and leaned across the table and threw my arms around him.

"YES YES YES YES YES!" I screamed and I could feel the entire room looking at us. "God Natsume! You scared me! I thought I was losing you to someone. I mean seriously! How mean can you get! You ignored me for an entire year you jerk!" I screamed and he smirked. "I have to call Hotaru!" I said and pulled my cell phone out. When she answered I smiled happily.

"Hotaru I'm engaged!" I exclaimed and I heard Ruka laughing on the other end, so I'm guessing I was on speaker. I squealed again and I could practically feel Hotaru roll her eyes. Well at least I know why I got hit with the baka gun.

"Yes, I know, I saw the invitation, baka" she said and I squealed one more time. It was a really romantic proposal, if I wasn't so dumb all day, I knew I shouldn't have stayed up so late and watched that movie. But who cares, this day turned out to be the best day ever.


End file.
